Tales of the Pheonix
by Alexandreia-Uchiha
Summary: how could one woman have so much baggage? rated M because of explict sexual themes and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Episode one: Enthrallment

"Shizuko." The woman said. The foreign looking woman, with cascades of black lustreous curls looked up as a reply, as she re-positioned her altered black kimono and obi. Working as a prostitute in this village is gaining her a lot of information about the whereabouts of the Akatsuki, and although many of her "list" didn't have prior knowleadge of the shinobi gang, they quickily told her after the large amounts of sake and salacious pillowtalk. These men were scum. Rich arseholes who had nothing better to do than waste the money the gained and used it on prostitutes and cheap, unmeaningful sex. Well, she thought to herself, it was what made the world go around, sex,drugs and alchohol. She knew it, all the others knew it and so did the clients, otherwise they would be home with their wives and children. This thought made her laugh the most.

"Shizuko, please." The Madame barked again. The woman tied her hair up into the bun, letting a tendril fall over those peircing and exotic metallic blue almost grey eyes. These eyes enchanted her clients the most. They can't ignore them, for they saw through all lies and saw what you were really. Saw through facades. Saw through to a persons soul.

"Nani Harieta-san?"

"I have two new clients for you." The Madame handed her a paper. "I know it's late for new clients, but they specifically asked for an exotic escort."

"Fine." She accepted the paper and read the names. Neither she recognized. "How much are they paying?"

"A lot, just keep it that way." The Madame replied. She scrutinzed her appearance and sighed. The Kuniochi heard the woman mutter under her breath _what a waste of a perfect kimono.._

The Kuniochi pocketed the slip and yawned. It was the beginning of her shift and she was already tired. Today will be a long day.

It was the norm. She looked around and saw the same perverted old men that looked the same age as her grandfather, surrounded by girls who only liked them because of their money. These men had their ego's stroked by the soft whispers and delicious bodies of the escorts. How she would kill them where they stand without a care in the world! For the world would be a better place if less wankers were in it.

"You must be my new clients." She said, as she entered one of the open tent-like small cubicals that could sit at the most five people. One of the men sipped the newest import, a distilled drink called burborn. The brown liquid was strong, even for her taste. They weren't old. Younger than herself in fact. One of them had cold blond hair was toned down by those pentrating violet eyes. He wore a turtleneck and dress pants. The other was wearing a mask, and muttering darkily to himself. He had weird eyes.

"How do you do?"

"You must be Ahinata." The man replied darkily.

The Kuniochi froze. How did he know her name?

"No Master, my name is Shizuko Meichi." The guy snorted and crossed his arms, but still eyed her with a aroused look on his face. She closed the curtained room off and settled beside the red head.

She knew if this shinobi knew that she was a kuniochi, her whole undercover mission would be lost. Another girl entered the cubical. A pink haired girl that she knew only as Kainia.

"Shizuko-sempai, Madame-sama sent me in here to help you."

"Sure." The Kuniochi nodded. She had caught the attention of the masked man, who grabbed her and pulled her to his lap. The cold blond was angry at his friend.

"Leave her be." He hissed at the man. The masked man just looked at him with a even angry look. Shizuko sighed and touched the mans face. He was cold, not flushed like the other men she was used to. She straddled him as the exposed places on her body was instantly explored by his wandering hands. He stopped just before her upper thigh and looked into her grey eyes. He was hooked, and she knew it.

"Master tell me." She whispered. "Tell me when the Akatsuki are to attack?"

The others stopped at the mention of the Akatsuki. The man, who was under her jutsu opened his mouth to reply when Shizuko heard Kainia squeal. The masked man had hit her, and she was crying. She sighed and stood, as the cold blond was dumbstruck. She picked up the junior and moved her out of the tent.

"Are you alright Kainia?" she asked in concern. Kainia nodded wiping her weeping eyes with the sleeve of her kimono. "Stay here."

"I don't want you to lose this client because of me." The pink haired girl said. She ignored the comment and turned.

"It's not worth it if he hits you is it?"

The pink haired girl swallowed.

"I'll come back in there." She said. She older woman barred the juniors way.

"Stay out here."

"You IDIOT!" Hidan hit the very inebriated Kakuzu. He grumbled something and continued drinking sake. Hidan sighed and heard the woman talking outside.

"_It's not worth it if you get hurt, is it?"_

Leader-sama was right. She was excellent for the Akatsuki. Those jutsu that she had employed were brilliant. She was well trained in the kuniochi arts, he couldn't deny that. But something went wrong when the pink-haired girl came into the room. She must be a chunnin at least, that pink haired girl to screw it up like that. Unexperianced. Unrefined. She re-entered the cubical and smiled irresistably and those grey eyes shone brightily under all of those curls. Kakuzu had stopped drinking and watched.

"Now, where were we Masters?"

_Authors notes:_

_Oh my, first lovely chapter/ episode...many more where that came from until either my hands die or I give up on the storyline. In the following Episodes, there will be violence and sexual material that will disturb younger readers and I hope that you will show discretion._

_By the mayhaps, NARUTO is owned by MASASHI KISHIMOTO and I only own AHINATA/SHIZUKO. Cool, finished, well read and review plz._

_Thank you_

_Rose-Kuniochi_


	2. Chapter 2

Episode two: Rasing Hell

Sasori was captivated by her beauty, and although he knew it was the jutsu, he still wanted her. She straddled the red-head, his hands began to slowily wander again, as he kissed the smooth surface of her breast, his tongue tracing a line across the cleavage and to the point of where the material met the skin. He wanted more, his carnal lust growing. He heard her giggle and saw on her face a small blush. He dragged her clothing down by small incriments to show a hard nipple. Sasori looked up at her and saw a glimmer of lust in her eyes and her breath was eratic. He felt a tug in his pants and deviant thoughts ran through his mind. Dark fantasies...

"What should I do Master?"

She kissed the man again, her hands running through his firey hair and stopping down his back. He was happy just staying here, pleasuring both himself and her.

SMASH!

"SHIZUKO-SEMPAI!"

Breaking from that sexual blindness, Sasori saw that Deidara was no where to be seen and he had a hot feeling in his pants. The woman too woke up and knew that something was wrong. Some of the other clients and escorts had tried and pulled the blond off of the pink haired girl, whose clothes had been torn in a alchohol-fuelled frenzy. She was crying and she didn't want to get up. Shizuko pushed her way through the crowd and comforted the teen.

"I'm sorry Shizuko-sempai." The girl muttered. "I know I wasn't supposed to do this, but Madame-sama made me."

The Madame tried to quieten the girl, but the Kuniochi was already infuriated with her. She turned to face the older woman and whispered deadily.

"You know I have the problematic clients. You do not force a junior to do something like this."

The Madame stepped back from the leering figure of the kuniochi and straightened her wig. She looked timid in the shadow of the woman who she knew is a killer. She was fearful for her life when the Kuniochi grabbed the scruff of her neck and pulled the Madame to her eyes. Those all-seeing eyes that present the unlucky victim a sight into the hellish underworld.

"You are going to see what your soul has earned you."

This was with her voice, and the Madame knew this was the end. The eyes swam, just those eyes. The flickers of flames sparked and soon after this, with a deafening roar, the woman was consumed in flames. The prostitute let go of the ashes and turned. The pink haired girl, helped by other escorts stood weakily. The Kuniochi, knowing that her abilities were now blown into the open, sprinted out of the Twilight hall and into the December rains.

"This mission is simple." Tsunade explained. "Sakura has sent information that she has come in contact with Ahinata. She is in a outpost town two days away." Naruto, Sai and Yamato stood in the Hokages office, worried about their Sakura. "And I have also employed a outside Kuniochi just for the time being."

"Who baa-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Hello Hokage-sama." A soft voice said from the door. Naruto turned and wolf whistled.

"Namikazi Kitara."

Kitara was his first cousin, his only family. She was a female replica of Orochimaru except for being blind. But not ignorant. She saw perfectly well of what was, what is and what it going to happen. It is unknown how Orochimaru could produce such a nice heir, and even if he had asked her about her father, she wouldn't know any better. She was a child prodigy for all medical skills, her mother being a well established Healer and the only one to rival Tsunade.


End file.
